Trapped In The Triangle
by SpeakLaurieHalseAnderson
Summary: 'Look, im sorry i thought you were crazy but when we came here you were just there, on this Island by yourself, talking to animals, it was creepy' i said she, palmed her forehead'It was a joke, I cant talk to animals'she exclaimed. 'Well i know that now'i stressed. 'You and your family washed up here, i could have let you die, and if you want to get off this place follow me,'
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Cullen's

**Trapped In The Triangle **

**Chapter 1: Welcome Cullen's**

_**Disclaimer: All I own a copy of 'Twilight' but sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Black, pain, agony, dark, alone, forgotten, yet surrounded. I was too week to move, I felt the sand under me like a comforting blanket if silk. The waves were whooshing in the distance; the air was whipping the leaves of the nearby trees.

I shivered, pain erupted from my left arm.

''Don't move.'' A voice hissed, I didn't recognize it and jumped.

I hissed in pain. Still too weak to even open my eyes. ''Don't move dumbass, you've been bitten.'' The feminine voice sounded annoyed.

It was getting hotter in here, our out here. ''Alice, Rose, Esme?'' I gasped out, I was too tired to say Emmett, Jazz or Carlisle, were my family ok?

''Please for the love of god, stop to fuck moving.'' She hissed, grabbing my arm, I felt lips and teeth at my arms, I was getting drowsier. But warmth spread through me when she touched my arm.

She pulled away and spit. ''Please tell me you did not like that?'' she groaned before murmuring. 'Men are such pigs.'

And then she was gone. I felt instantly empty.

I forced my eyes open.

I was in fact on a beach, how I got here though, was a blur.

Then the memory came crashing down on me and I looked for my family, they were all around me.

Esme and Carlisle's hands were intertwined, they were lying peacefully in the sand, beside them lay Big Emmett, with Rose curled into his side, then Alice and Jasper were out beside them, holding hands in the sand.

Once I saw the steady even rise and fall of their chest's I realised they were fine, I wondered how they got into that position?

I went to Carlisle first, it took me a minute to wake him up, once I did, he was startled.

''Edward, what happened?'' he asked.

''The plane crashed Dad, were stranded, look, someone else is here, '' I explained how we were all placed, and about what had happened, while we woke the others up.

''What? So were stuck on this Island?'' Rose wailed.

We were very close to the forest edge. ''Rosie, it's OK.'' Emmett exclaimed.

''Everyone try your phones.'' Esme said, with a hint of panic in her voice.

''They don't work.'' The same voice whispered from the trees.

''Who's there?'' Alice squealed.

''That doesn't matter, you're stuck here, there is no getting back.'' The voice hissed.

''What do you mean?'' Carlisle asked calmly.

''You can't leave here.'' It hissed. There was a thump, and I saw a peak of a girl from behind a tree.

''I've been here for two years, trust me on this, there is no way in hell you can go.''

She climbed back up the tree again.

''Where are we? Who are you?'' Rosalie asked.

The girl laughed, in a flash she was swinging from a tree, her feet dangling in mid-air.

''You don't recolonize me? Cullen's?'' she asked, we were startled at how she knew our name.

''Well I suppose we were only in Forks for two weeks together.'' She grinned, landing on the ground on one knee, her hands in fists by her sides in the sand. She had a few leaves wrapped around her head as a hair band.

''Welcome . . .;; She started. ''. . .to the middle of the Bermuda triangle.'' She laughed a crazed sound.

**So should I continue? Please review. ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: My Home

**Trapped In The Triangle **

**Chapter 2: My Home**

_**Disclaimer: All I own a copy of 'Twilight' but sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**EPOV(Edward)**_

''What do you meen?'' Emmett boomed.

The girl rolled her eyes. ''I-meen-smarty-pants-that-you-are-stranded-on-an-Island-in-the-middle-of-the-Bermuda-triangle.'' She said slowly, as if he was a child, which I thought he was sometimes.

''Wait, you said that you knew us?'' Carlisle asked calmly.

She tilted her head to the side, I noticed she was wearing an old torn blue dress.

''Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I went to forks high for two weeks, and I visited the hospital three times in those two weeks. You might remember me, Bella Swan, how's the chief doing? Playing well on his bereft father part?'' she asked, something clicked, I remember that shy girl, the one who covered up and didn't have any friends.

''You were the talk of the town.'' I tell her.

She laughed. ''I would imagine so, _poor shy Isabella Swan, kidnapped, lost, suspected dead, left her father to defend for himself.''_ She said in a high pitched voice, my head was spinning.

Esme gasped. ''Were you kidnapped.'' She whispered, Bella seemed to soften at her words.

''In a way.'' She said.

''What do you mean?'' Alice asked.

''Now's not the time, first, I need to help him.'' She nodded at me, wait what?

''Why? What do you mean? What's wrong with Edward?'' Esme cried, flinging herself at me.

I hissed in pain when she touched my left arm. ''Snake bite, but it's OK, I killed it, and sucked the venom out.'' She said pointing to a dead snake beside Emmett's foot, he screamed like a girl and ran in the other direction.

''Oh my poor baby.'' Esme coned, like I was a child, I blushed, embraced.

Bella laughed. ''Here.'' She said, holding up a bandage.

''Where did you get that?'' I wondered as she wrapped it around my arm.

''You'd be surprised how much things get washed up on this beach.'' She said.

''Like us?'' Carlisle asked, coming over to inspect the wound.

She shook her head. ''Well actually you didn't, I saw your plane go down, you got out, got knows how, onto that raft, I'm sure you remember, but you were all passes out from dehydration by the time I dragged you in, but your fine now, I filled cups with fresh water and tried to wake you, but none of you would budge, so I fed you the water, one by one, by the time I got to Edward, there was a snake on him, but I killed it.'' She said casually.

The scary thing was, I didn't remember any of this.

''You need to rest, you can all follow me, and watch out for the snakes, thankfully, none of the spiders will kill you, but they hurt like a bitch.'' For once, Esme didn't correct someone for their language.

We walked a little ways into the jungle, everywhere was green, but it was beautiful.

Then I saw it.

The tree had a very flat base, it was about ten meters off the ground, and it split into three big branches, in-between them were strips of flat, very well placed horizontal slabs.

It looked like a tree house you bought at a hardware store.

Massive green leaves twice the size of me lay on the top.

It was amazing.

I saw that there were squares engraved into the tree, with rocks sticking out, like an rock climbing wall.

''This.'' She paused, smiling. ''Is my home.''


	3. Chapter 3: Emma

**Trapped In The Triangle **

**Chapter 3: Emma**

_**Disclaimer: All I own a copy of 'Twilight' but sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**EPOV(Edward)**_

''You built this?'' Emmett asked in disbelief.

Bella snorted. ''Look at the size of me, no I didn't build it, it was already here, I just added the roof, I mean there was already a wood roof, but I added the leaves, waterproof, and carved the steps. And added the rocks.'' She said.

''Wow.'' I said impressed.

''Common up, I have food.'' She said, that caught Emmett's attention.

''I'm starving.'' He cried.

Bella smiled. ''Sorry, but you should go behind Edward, since his arm isn't the best.'' I huffed in annoyance.

Then she was gone.

''Are you coming or what?'' she shouted, I looked up, she was on the ledge of the house, lying on her stomach, her head in her hands, she was beautiful.

I climbed up next, my arm was weak, but it held up.

She had moved, she was now inside, and was sitting on a rock.

With a jolt I saw her talking, . . . to a monkey in the corner.

''Emma, were going to be having some company for a while, I hope your OK with that?'' she asked the monkey-Emma, who made a sound of approval, was she crazy? Was she really talking to animals?

Then, Bella fell on the flour laughing.

She was rolling around, pointing to my face.

Everyone else came up, and she was still laughing.

''Is she OK?'' Alice asked.

''She was talking to the monkey.'' I tried to explain.

Her laughter died off, but the smile still graced her face, as she sat back on the rock.

''You actually thought I was talking to the monkey, ha, you should have seen your face.'' She grinned, I chuckled.

''Honestly, it's just a monkey, oh and hey, I made you guys beds.'' She grinned.

Looking around, there were eight beds on the ground, made out of sand, seaweed, animal fur and leaves.

''Impressive.'' Jasper said.

''Why thank you, I've had enough practice, leaves don't last forever.'' She paused. ''You never answered my question, how's Charlie doing?'' All emotion left her voice, I assumed in sadness, I was wrong.

Esme paused, unsure if she should answer or not. ''He is depressed, he eats out at the diner every day and he looks worse for wear.'' She explained, probably hoping Bella wouldn't cry.

She didn't, instead, she glared at the floor. ''Wow, he's even better than I thought.'' She mused.

''Better what?'' I probed.

She looked up, her brown eyes piercing mine. ''Actor, he's a better actor than I thought, though, he's had enough practice.'' She sighed.

''What do you mean?'' Rose asked, going to sit on a rock beside Bella, for some reason I wished it was me.

''I can just see the headlines if I came back and told someone. _Police chief fooled everyone, playing the bereft father, when in fact he kidnapped his own daughter, and dumped her in the middle of the sea, not realising she was alive_.'' She sneered.

''Are you saying-'' she cut me off.

''Am I saying that my dad, the chief of police in a tiny rainy town tried to kill me, then yeah, I am.''

**Please review ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy

**Trapped In The Triangle**

**Chapter 4: Crazy**

_**Disclaimer: All I own is a copy of 'Twilight', but sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**EPOV(Edward)**_

''Those are some serious allegations Bella.'' Carlisle said in a disbelieving tone.

She shrugged. ''Who cares, not like I'm going back anyway.''

''So is there no way to leave? Were stuck here forever?'' Rose whispered, horrified.

Bella suddenly tensed, eyes locked on the roof, I looked up, how many snakes were in this jungle.

And then the snake was dead, beheaded, a knife stuck into the wood.

''Damn snakes everywhere.'' Bella mumbled picking it up and throwing it out the window, which was a square hole in the wall.

''There may be a way, I could help _you _guys get back.'' She emphasized the '_you_' indicating she would stay, a weird feeling bubbled up inside me at the thought of her being alone on this Island for the rest of her life.

''How?'' Alice begged.

Bella rolled her eyes. ''Build a boat of corse.''

''A boat, you want us to build a boat?'' Alice asked, scrunching her nose at the thought.

''Well more of a raft, fit for seven.''

''You're staying here then?'' Esme asked, concern lacing her tone, Esme loved almost everyone she met.

Bella looked shocked, as if someone had just kicked her puppy. ''Of corse, I'm not going back, I like it better here, I'm never going back.''

''I don't get it, Chief Swan always seemed so depressed.'' I wondered, but I didn't doubt Bella, if she said her dad did this, he did this.

She snorted, crossing her arms. ''Sad he lost a servant and has to waste his money eating at the diner every day.''

''You were clumsy, I remember, all the marks, you weren't clumsy, were you?'' Jasper said, very slowly, as if afraid she might freak out.

She didn't answer, just stared at a blank spot on the wall. Rage consumed me at the thought of the chief of police-her father- hurting her. It just wasn't right, but I grew up around stories like this, my story was like this, but I didn't remember, I had the scars as evidence, but I didn't remember.

Then suddenly, she spoke. ''Edward rest now.'' She said forcefully.

''I'm OK thanks.'' I quickly dismissed her, although, I was exhausted.

''Dr Cullen?'' She asked.

''Please call me Carlisle.'' He said smiling.

''Sure, Carlisle, you're a doctor, shouldn't he rest?'' she asked, grinning, Oh, the sly little. . .

He nodded. ''Actually, Edward, you should, Snake bites can be bad, especially the more venomous the snake.''

''I hate you all.'' I grumble.

''Aw. Love you too.'' I'm sure Bella's declare was a joke, it had sarcasm written all over it, but something sutured in me, and I felt, suddenly, like I wanted her to say it, but for real this time.

Maybe the venom did go to my head.

They all left the tree, to find things for the raft, which I was certain we couldn't make, and after about an hour I drifted to sleep.

******T*I*T*T******

'Thump'

I was startled awake by feet landing beside me.

''What the-''

''So you think I'm crazy do you.'' Bella asked, a wicked glint in her eye.

''What? No-'' she cut me off again.

''You talk in your sleep. '_Bella, Crazy . . .Monkeys.''_ she mimicked.

My dream came back to me, Oh crap!

''Look, I'm sorry I thought you were crazy but when we came here you were just there, on this Island by yourself, talking to animals, it was creepy'' I said, making the situation worse if not better.

She palmed her forehead ''It was a joke, I can't talk to animals'' she exclaimed.

''Well I know that now'' I stressed. ''I don't think your crazy Bella, I want to help, so does my family, you should come with us-''

''You and your family washed up here, I could have let you die, and if you want to get off this place follow me.'' She indicated for me to follow her and I did.

We made it down the tree, my arm tingling slightly. ''I can't go back, I'm seventeen, they would bring me back to my dad, I couldn't do that.'' She shook her head.

''So he did beat you?'' I questioned, once again, outraged.

She didn't answer. ''I could get you and your family off of here in one month tops, now I've been counting since I got here, and if I'm correct, it's the end of May, yes?'' she asked.

''Yes, probably early June, why?'' I ask.

''I don't want to put you out, but of you wait until September, I might consider going back, but I don't have anywhere to go.''

''You could stay with us.'' I blurt out, unthinking.

She looked alarmed. ''I couldn't put you out like that.'' she squeaked, it was the first time she looked slightly frantic.

''Oh yeah, like were not putting you out.'' I snorted.

''It's different.'' She argued.

''How so?'' I question, the way I see it, it was the same, she helps us, we help her.

''You didn't choose to be here, but if I went back, I would have chosen to put you out by going back.''

I stopped walking. She stopped to stare at me curiously, suddenly this all made sense, I walked up to her, closer than I should have, even though she had been here for years, she somehow smelt like strawberry's, the smell intoxicated me. I grabbed both her shoulders so she would have t o look and listen to me.

''_You_ didn't choose to be here either Bella, _he _put _you_ here, tried to kill _you_, but _you_ survived, against all odds _you, _and _you alone _made it, and _you_ saved me, and now you are trying to save my family. It is _not your _fault.'' I ranted, we were close, here lips were just there, and mine were getting closer. And then.

Emmett's booming laugh filled my ears from a few feet away.

**Ha, Ha, Bad Emmett, they were about to kiss! But not yet,, because Emmett is mean and ruined it. Anyway, Review please, I know there are some silent readers out there, and so far, getting 1 review per chapter isn't cutting it, I mightn't continue if I don't get some more. Thank you ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Why no hair?

''You _didn't choose to be here either Bella, _he _put _you _here, tried to kill _you_, but _you_ survived, against all odds _you,_ and _you _alone made it, and _you_ saved me, and now you are trying to save my family. It is _not your_ fault.'' I ranted. We were close, her lips were just there, and mine were getting closer, and then._

_Emmett's booming laugh filled my ears from a few feet away._

**Trapped in the triangle**

**Chapter 5: Why no hair?**

_**Disclaimer: All I own is a copy of 'Twilight', but sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**(EPOV)Edward**_

''Emmett.'' Bella gasped in surprise, stepping away from me, I groaned inwardly.

I am relieved though to find it's only Emmett and Jasper standing there, and not Carlisle, Esme, or the girls, they would never let me live this down, then again, I wasn't sure Emmett or Jasper would either, and as I looked at the massive grins etched onto both of their faces, I know I wouldn't.

Bella's face blushed in surprise before paling and a deathly expression crossed her face, she was staring at Em and Jasper, they looked almost nervous.

''What part of do not split up do you not understand, this place is full of poisonous things, granted most of them come out at night, but the fact that I left for two minutes to go get your injured brother should have told you.'' She snapped, I frowned, wanting the blushing Bella to come back.

''Did you really just go to get him? Because it looked like a hella lot more from where I'm standing.'' Emmett boomed.

''Nothing was happening.'' Bella scrawled, yanking me forward to follow her, I sighed, did she mean that? Was nothing going to happen? Would she have stopped the kiss? Or was she jus saying that to get Emmett and Jazz of our backs?

Jasper raised an eyebrow and Emmett laughed, I could have sworn his laugh cared away some of the wildlife. ''Keep telling yourself that.'' Jasper said.

Bella lifted up her hands, almost like in a pleading manner, before smacking her head, I noticed, rather creepily, that Emmett was staring at her with his mouth agape.

''Spit it out Em, your catching fly's, and I don't think that's such a good idea here.'' I warned.

''Bella, can I ask you something?'' He said, Bella was fixing her leaf hair band back into place, I was surprised she never took it off, it covered half of her forehead.

''You just did, but go on.'' She urged.

''You've been out here for two years right?''

She frowned, confused, but nodded anyway.

''Sorry if this is to personal or something, but if you have been out here in the wild, how in the hell do you not have any _haironyourarmpits._'' He rushed out. I started chocking on air, couching hard.

''Your right, too personal, and jeaz, breathe Edward.'' She chuckled, but I noticed how her eyes travelled around the place and she kept her arms in a vase grip against her sides.

She was scared.

Of what though, I don't think I wanted to know. Bella seemed so fierce, what could scare her? I'm guessing her dad, but he wasn't here, right.

Then the thought hit me, but no, that couldn't be right, unless, that's just sick, I mean the only way to have no hair there permanently would be by laser or obsessive waxing, but the question is, who did that to her.

I think I had a good idea, but I hoped I was wrong, if I wasn't, for the sake of a lot of people, I hope we never went back to Fork.

But one question in particular kept pocking at me.

Why would her dad do that?!

******TTIT******

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, RL has been hectic and my laptop has been down for almost two week now, I literally just bought a new charger for it(coz I somehow broke my other one) and set it up and wrote this, I don't usually give recs, but these two all human stories stood out for me, I would read the first one first if you're going to, but they're both amazing. **

**Recs for this week. **_Hit By Destiny_

**By: **_ocdmess_

**Summary: Bella wants to die, and almost gets her wish fulfilled when she gets hit by a shiny Volvo. She is left with serious injuries, and the only thing keeping her from dying is the person who hit her. All Human, Rated M for language, dark themes & violence. **_~COMPLETE_

_Inside Man_

**By:**_ ooza_

**Summary: With his parole fast approaching, inmate Edward Masen is looking for a friend. College student Bella Swan stumbles across his profile on a prison pen-pal website. Their friendship is formed over written words, but will it last once he re-joins her world? **_~COMPLETE_


End file.
